


show me the way home

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Baked Goods, Couch Cuddles, Dan Levy Loves Baked Goods and One Noah Reid, M/M, Noah is So Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Dan flirts with a baker at the farmers market and Noah thinks he should probably tell Dan how he feels.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	show me the way home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> Okay, I wrote this months ago as a gift for TINN, but it wasn't too polished. So I've fixed it as good as it's gonna get and here it is. It's very silly. This hasn't really been beta'd bc as you know TINN is my beta and this was a gift for her so I couldn't have her BETA her own fic 😂. Even though she would have bc she's amazing.

Noah is fucked. He’s fucked, and not in a good way. Not in the way he might want to be in the near future. 

No, he’s fucked in the way that his good friend and coworker Daniel J. Levy is currently being hit on by (and also flirting with?) a dashing chef or baker or someone who is _apparently_ judging the baking competition at Noah’s local farmers market next weekend, if the snippets of conversation Noah caught were clear. Or so he said as he ran his hand along Dan’s bicep and Noah’s worst nightmare began playing out in front of him. 

And Noah has no one to blame but himself. He’s the one who insisted Dan meet him at the farmers market that morning. Asked if he would drink good coffee and watch Noah play a 5-song set at the beverage tent. “Of course, Noah. I’d love to,” Dan had said softly, voice a little crackly through the phone. 

The thing is that they’ve _been_ on a few dates. Dates that Noah thought went well—even though he accidentally confessed to dressing up as Goose from _Top Gun_ one Halloween and Dan almost couldn’t let it go—even after an entire speech filled with his objections. 

God, they’d even _kissed_ at the end of the dates. And then more kissing a little later, after drinks, giggling and tipsy before Dan went back to his condo to make an early flight back to LA. That was a month ago, right after they wrapped filming season five, and the more time passes, the less confident Noah feels that they’d both felt something more than… whatever they’re doing now. Good friends, who flirt like, um, a lot? Noah’s not sure. 

But now, here they are. Noah chain slurping his second coffee with one hand and holding Dan’s in the other, while Dan is chatting happily with _some guy_ probably planning to run away together. 

“Oh!” Dan says—Noah’s been spotted. “There you are.” Dan waves him over and gets a hand on his arm once he’s within touching distance, gently pulling him the rest of the way. He gestures to his new friend. “This is Judah, he’s going to judge the baking contest next week,” Dan introduces excitedly. Noah gives Dan his coffee and extends his hand to… Judah. 

“Noah,” he says, and he tries to sound friendly. Judah’s handshake is solid. 

“This is my friend Noah,” Dan says unnecessarily. “He’s going to play a set in the beverage tent in a little bit.” Dan rubs his hand across Noah’s back, probably smoothing the back of his jacket. 

“Good to meet you, man,” Noah says. “Well, I should…” he flounders, gesturing behind himself. “I should head to get ready, check out the set-up. I’ll let you two chat.”

Dan raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything to Noah, just turns back to Judah. “I’m gonna head over with him, drop by to watch later if you’re still around.” It sounds dismissive, but Dan is grinning and rubbing his lips together like he’s nervous. 

“Hey, yeah I might. Oh, let me give you my number. If you’re interested in the judge spot, hit me up. There’s a small chance Ivan will recover by then but it’s unlikely.” Noah watches in mild horror as Dan types Judah’s dictated number into his own phone and shoots him a text. 

“There. Now you have me.” Dan smiles and Noah has to look away until Dan bumps their shoulders together and nods his head in the direction of the drinks tent. Noah’s free hand is in his pocket, and for a split second he thinks he feels Dan’s fingers settle in the crook of his elbow through his jacket, but when he turns to look, Dan’s admiring the wares of a local potter in a nearby stall, both hands clutching his to-go coffee cup. 

*

Noah goes on at ten o’clock, which is a good time with a good crowd, and he tries not to stare at Dan while he plays every single song. It’s hard, though. 

Because Noah is in love with Dan. 

He’s pretty sure of it, and based on the combination of barfy-butterflies he gets whenever Dan smiles at him, he thinks it pretty serious. So he sings a few songs from _Broken Chair_ , casually plays through a Fleetwood Mac medley, leads what turns out to be a singalong to _Harvest Moon_ , and ends with _The Best_ , because it’s been stuck in his head and it saved his life. He shouldn’t look directly at Dan during this one, but he does and his pinky hits the wrong key and Dan grins at him before averting his eyes to take a sip of his coffee. 

*

Dan asks if they can swing by the pastry tent for a few more mini cakes and when has Noah ever denied Dan anything? This is a mistake, it turns out, because Judah is still in the tent, only this time he’s behind a table that’s sparse with, Noah will admit, really delicious looking baked goods.

Well, if anyone’s going to win Dan’s heart, it’s going to be a baker.

Dan makes a beeline for Judah’s table while Noah trails behind, stubbornly stopping at a few other booths and buying some danishes before pulling up next to Dan. Judah is holding a minuscule layered cake in each hand, waving them in front of Dan as if he’s trying to tempt him with either. 

“Noah!” Dan places a hand on his shoulder. “Okay so there’s lemon basil,” he points to one, “and strawberry rhubarb. Which one?” He looks delighted to have a choice of two delicious options, and Noah grins back at him. 

“You do love lemon,” he offers and Dan nods. 

“I do.” He turns to Judah. “I do love lemon.” Judah nods and starts to place the treat in a tiny little box.

“You could get both, Dan.” Noah grins and nudges Dan’s shoulder with his own. He knows Dan will definitely be sad after he finishes one and doesn’t have another one to look forward to. 

“Mm, that’s a good point,” Dan says with a smile, and Noah feels his stomach swoop like it always does when Dan smiles at him. “Both, please,” he says to Judah. 

“Good choice,” Judah practically croons. “Practical.” Noah clears his throat and tries not to think about Dan being flirted with one foot away from him. 

“Noah is very practical. Actually do you have anything cinnamon-y?” He turns to Noah. “You want something cinnamon?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just turns back to Judah. “One cinnamon thing,” he requests. 

Goodies packed away in a bag that Noah volunteered to carry, the two make their way to Noah’s car. Dan had taken a rideshare to the market and upon arrival had asked if he wanted to binge-watch Succession in Noah’s apartment afterward. 

Obviously the answer was yes. 

*

Dan and Noah text every day. Noah would even go so far as to say every hour. Dan is always sending him ridiculous memes and narrations of things he’s doing, recaps of meetings he’s had, joy after finishing a season of whatever show he’s watching. So it’s not odd when, a few days after his gig at the farmers market, Noah gets a text from Dan asking if he can stay over tonight. 

Noah’s heartbeat skyrockets, because just an hour ago he’d made a promise to himself that he’d tell Dan how he felt the very next time he saw him in person. Which, since Noah texted back immediately saying ‘yes, of course,’ was going to be in just a few agonizing hours. 

Dan texts back, and—Noah is not going to survive this many emotions in such a short amount of time. 

Dan is going out with Judah. 

He’ll ‘be in town’ to ‘meet Judah for a judge thing’ and he thought he would ‘drop by’ to see Noah ‘too.’ What is Noah supposed to do with _that_ information? Dan is going to go out for dinner and probably drinks with a five star or Michelin man baker and then what? ‘Drop by’ Noah’s house to be reminded that Noah can’t bake nor does he have a market stall full of baked goods for Dan to eat whenever he wants. Noah texts back ‘ok,’ puts his phone on silent, and decides to take a nap. 

He wakes to someone’s hands in his hair, swimming into reality and making sleep-tinged noises against his pillow. “Hey,” Noah hears distantly, and he wonders if he’s dreaming about waking up with Dan again. “Noah,” Dan calls again, and he feels fingers on his cheek. 

Blinking his eyes open, he sees Dan leaning over him in the low light of his bedside lamp. It’s dark out, so Dan must have let himself in with his key after his date with _Judah_ , Noah thinks, and his fantasy shrivels up and he’s suddenly cold even though he’s under his blankets. 

“What time is it?” He mumbles, wiping at his eyes. “How’s—” he can’t bring himself to say _date_ , “how was dinner with Judah.”

Dan groans. “I haven’t eaten yet and it’s _past_ my dinner time.” Dan’s hand is still in his hair and it’s making Noah fuzzy.

“What? Where’d you go with Judah, then?” Noah scoots up against the headboard and rubs at his eyes again. 

“It was a judge meeting actually, I’m gonna judge the baking contest this weekend! We were at the cafe next to the market,” Dan explains. “Okay, so technically I had a mediocre pastry. And a pretty good donut. But not like, a _meal_.”

Noah grunts. 

“I think it was a budget thing. You wanna order in? All day I’ve been thinking about eating Franco’s on your couch, come on.” Dan leaves a soft kiss on Noah’s cheek and is dialing for Franco’s takeout before Noah can even try to hide his blush. 

*

“You all right?” Dan asks, Italian food demolished and a bottle of wine gone between them. He’s cuddled into Noah’s chest as they watch _Top Gun_ , which Dan inexplicably stopped on when he was initially trawling through the channels to see if anything good was on HGTV.

He looks down at where Dan is craning his neck to look at him while not moving from his position tucked against under Noah’s arm. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Noah says and, okay, maybe he answered too fast. Dan raises an eyebrow and heaves a big sigh before pulling himself out of Noah’s arms and sitting up against the back of the couch. 

“Okay. Well, for one thing, you haven’t talked about sports or music all day.”

Noah can’t help but smile at that. 

“And two, you only ate one garlic knot.”

“I left the other one for you actually,” Noah says grabbing the remote to pause the show. Dan eyes the appetizer and then snatches it from the plate on the table. 

“Okay, well, that’s okay I guess,” he says before he even swallows his bite. “It’s just,” he pauses to actually swallow. “You seem kind of, umm, sad. Did something happen?”

_Yes, something happened_ , Noah thought. _I accidentally fell in love with a unicorn who is going to find another one to love._ “No,” Noah lies, but— “Yes. Yes, something happened.” He runs his fingers haphazardly through his hair. 

Dan sits up straighter, at attention, ready to support Noah like he always does. Noah smiles at him. “What is it? You can… tell me…” Dan offers and now _he_ sounds nervous. 

“I know.” Noah takes a deep breath and clears his throat. When he doesn’t speak immediately, Dan settles a supportive hand on his thigh, using his other hand to shove the remaining piece of garlic knot into his mouth. 

It makes Noah smile, especially because Dan leaves crumbs all over one side of his mouth. Noah reaches out and wipes at the mess with his thumb, licking off the garlicky taste. Dan ducks his head and laughs softly. He looks back up once he’s done chewing, and takes Noah’s hand. “Noah. What is it?” His eyes are wide and pleading, and Noah knows, for sure, that he’s completely fucked because he would do _anything_ as long as Dan looked at him like that. 

He takes another deep breath, readying himself for whatever is going to happen—whatever he’s going to _say_. “Do you… kind of want to go out with Judah?”

Dan raises both eyebrows—it’s his _‘I’m very surprised, borderline incredulous,'_ look. “Uh— _what?_ ”

Noah tries to backtrack. “I just mean—you two really seemed to hit it off last weekend and—”

“Let’s—let’s stop for a second. Aren’t—am I completely on the wrong page here, or aren’t _we_ dating?”

Noah blinks. “I mean—we’ve been _on dates_ —”

“With _kissing!_ ” Dan scoots away from him on the couch and, no, that’s not what Noah wants at all. 

“Well, yes, but—”

“But what?”

“But that was over a month ago!”

Dan shakes his head like he can’t believe the words coming out of Noah’s mouth. “Sorry—we just had a date last weekend??”

Now Noah is shaking his head. “We did?”

“Okay, I’m actually kind of concerned now. You took me to the farmers market, I swooned over your piano playing in the beverage tent, we came back to your place to cuddle on the couch… Is any of this ringing a bell, here?”

“That… was a date?”

“Was it— _not_? Why did you ask me with your sexy deep voice then!”

“My—what? If you thought it was a date why did you flirt with Judah the Baker literally right in front of me?”

Dan pressed his lips together and took a deep breath through his nose. “Okay. Number one, I flirt with people. You _know_ this. Number two, I was flirting with him, _specifically,_ so I could get the judging spot at the baking contest this weekend. It’s basically my dream.”

“I—”

“And if you were feeling _sad_ about this, why didn’t you say anything to me?” Dan asks, his face doing its own sad thing now, and oh no, Noah can’t handle that. 

“I’m—I was scared,” Noah admits, and he hates how it sounds. 

Dan’s face gets all soft like it does when he’s about to hug someone, and he scoots closer to Noah on the couch again, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “About what?”

“You deserve to be with a baker. You love baked goods.”

Dan laughs and kisses Noah’s temple. “I think I deserve to be with someone who deserves to be with me.”

Noah definitely doesn’t think he qualifies for _that_. “Um.” 

“Listen,” Dan starts, “I don’t know how the wires got crossed, but for the record? You’re it, Noah Reid.”

Dan’s giving him a small smile, like maybe he thinks Noah is going to run away, but all Noah wants to do is tell Dan what he’s been thinking for the last month. But he _won’t_ , he can wait, until it’s more reasonable; until it’s not too soon—

“I love you,” he blurts out anyway and then slaps his hand over his mouth. “Dan,” he mumbles from behind it. “I’m sorry, oh my god.” God, now _Dan_ is going to run away. 

But he doesn’t. He just pulls Noah’s hand away from his mouth, and leans in for a kiss, soft and sweet and full of way more words than Noah could ever think to say. Noah gets his hands in Dan’s hair, trying to pull him closer, and Dan takes the hint to maneuver himself into Noah’s lap. Their kisses are hungry, and demanding, and Noah is breathing hard through his nose, trying to get as much of Dan as he can. 

Dan sweeps his tongue into Noah’s mouth, groaning into him, and Noah slips his hands under the back of Dan’s sweater, scratching gently at the skin of his lower back. “Fuck,” Dan breathes against Noah’s mouth. “I— _god_ Noah, I love you, too, okay, you have to know that—”

Noah nods vigorously, like he’s trying to convince _Dan_ that it’s true. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Yeah.”

“Noah—take me to bed or lose me forever,” he whispers, and Noah throws his head back against the couch, groaning through his laughter. 

“Oh my god, I _knew_ I should never have told you about that.” He shoves playfully at Dan’s shoulders, as Dan tries and fails to hide his laughter. 

“Noah, _no one_ goes as Goose for Halloween!”

“It was _one time_!”

“One time is too many times as Goose, Noah.” But, Dan is climbing off him and taking his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. “Come on, you big stud.”

Noah groans but follows him anyway. 

Of course he does. 


End file.
